1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawnmowers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pivoted deck lawnmower wherein the same includes a plurality of housings pivoted together to accommodate various ground contours while cutting a large swathe of lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawnmowers of the "estate type" are well known in the prior art. Typically, these lawnmowers are utilized to cut large tracts of grass and accordingly are of a size commensurate for the task. Lawnmowers of the past have frequently been of a construction to include a single housing with a plurality of cutting blades therein wherein a traverse of such large ground does not readily accommodate ground contours that may fall within the perimeter of a large lawnmower deck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,750 to Van Der Lely illustrates a longitudinally aligned mowing machine utilizing forward skids and rearwardly mounted wheels with a plurality of decks pivotally associated with one another wherein each deck includes a single axially mounted rotating blade organization, as opposed to the instant invention utilizing a plurality of rotating cutting members associated with each deck, a pivoting hinge associated between a plurality of decks, and a drive shaft for the decks generally centrally mounted of the decks and parallel to the axial pivoting of the decks, as opposed to the Van Der Lely patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,505 to Krinke sets forth a lawnmower housing wherein the wheel support structure is pivotally mounted to the housing to enable pivoting of the housing relative to a ground surface contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,645 to Miller wherein the rotary blade and a guard associated therearound is tiltably mounted about a centrally longitudinal extending axis to maintain the guard generally parallel to a ground surface to be mowed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,696 to Bruwer sets forth a harvesting machine wherein a sod cutting head is pivotally connected to a frame associated with a front pivot shaft formed with an axis aligned along the path of travel and a plurality of rear pivots positioned rearwardly of the cutting head wherein the rear pivots are mounted such that they are formed to have the same effect as a horizontal rear pivot shaft located and aligned with the front pivot shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,395 to Basham sets forth a harvesting machine that is tiltably mounted relative to the throat or intake of the harvesting machine about a lower longitudinally extending pivot located proximate the forward section of the throat such that various ground contours may be accommodated between opposed lateral ends of the header of the combine or harvesting device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved pivoted deck lawnmower which accommodates variations in ground contour and may be centrally disposed rearwardly of a self-propelled vehicle and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills that need.